


【冬盾】who stops the rain？

by touweiwushiliu



Series: me and my best girl [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 天雷寡妇美带点《西西里的美丽传说》AU（？





	【冬盾】who stops the rain？

  
  
在Bucky靠近的时候Steve闭上了眼。

修长的指尖擦过了他的眼下，“你哭什么？”Bucky问，而Steve甚至不知道他什么时候哭了出来。

指尖碰到的液体冰冰凉凉的，Bucky用两指相交摩擦，液体抹平后好像很快就挥发，很快就消失不见。“Steve……”Bucky叹息，看着许久不见的友人，眼眶下通红一片，他端正地坐在凳子上，黑色从来就不适合他，但的确显得他更加苍白，原本白皙的皮肤更像是面无人色，Bucky靠在凳子上。“你知道我一直爱着你。”他说，很难否认这不是一个暗示。

无人看管的美是罪恶，Steve Rogers从来没有被单单地落下过，而现在他终于等到了。

Bucky轻轻地掐住了对方的下巴，让他抬头，白皙的皮肤上发红的眼眶格外地明显，让人想要安慰，但这事可以放到后面，他有更想做的，他等了那么久，而此时此刻，唾手可及，“睁开眼睛好吗？亲爱的Steve。”金色的眼睫在眨动后睁开，发红的眼尾，湿润的蓝眼睛，Bucky无声地叹息。他倾身向前，距离足够近时他好奇Steve会怎样反应。

但对方没有避开。

Bucky含住了柔软的红唇，泪水流下来带出了一些咸涩，但尝起来依然是甜甜的。除了儿时开玩笑似的接吻外他再也没有吻过这双唇，Bucky的手往下，顺着修长的脖颈直到纤细的锁骨，然后他探进了对方的衬衫里，Bucky扯开了扣到最顶上的衬衫，脆弱的扣子崩开，丝线被扯的老长，Bucky微笑，他的手掌贴上了柔软的胸部，微微地揉捏掐弄着，“我知道你没有了经济来源Steve，但是不要担心，我会给你最好的服务。”他贴在对方的耳边轻声说，“前提是你也给我最好的‘服务’。”Bucky揉弄着柔软弹性的胸部，指腹碾压着小巧的乳尖，他扯开了Steve的衬衫，泛着水光的蓝眼睛看着他，Steve咬住了下唇，Bucky应该感到怜惜，他从来就不想让对方流泪，他凑过去亲吻对方的嘴唇，“嘘，不要哭，亲爱的Steve，是你背叛的我。”

“从你嫁给别人的那一刻起，你的眼泪在我看来就再也不值钱了。”曾经他的泪水在Bucky看来是清晨的露珠，是玫瑰花瓣的水滴，他从来舍不得让他流泪。但Steve从来没有爱过他。

或者说是Steve从来没有爱回他。

从一开始轻柔的触碰到逐渐加深的撕咬，直到血腥味在口腔里迸开的时刻Bucky才知道他咬破了对方的嘴唇。“Bucky……”Steve张开了唇，他的声音沙哑的像是被沙砾磨过，下唇上沾上了一点鲜艳的血，蓝眼睛里好像浸满了爱上，“不要这么对我……求你……”他恳求。

Bucky掐住了对方的下巴，足够近的距离，他甚至能看到对方眼睛里自己的倒影，蓝眼睛里倒映着他，只有他，像是一个完美的谎言。Bucky重重地啃咬上去。“Liar。”

Steve的裤子被剥掉了，他的手被皮带反绑在身后，直到下腹撞上冰冷的桌沿时Steve才明白对方的打算，“Bucky！”他挣扎，但臀部却被用力地击打，清脆的声响比起疼痛带给Steve的羞耻感更多的让他眩晕。Steve的脸被按在了桌子上，他的后背贴上了一个温热的躯体。

“你欠我的，Steve Rogers。”

他的长裤连带着内裤被扯掉，修长的手指捅进，“唔！”Steve因为疼痛而闷哼出声，对方轻笑，“我以为你很习惯这个了。”草草地抽插后Bucky换上了自己硬的发疼的性器。

“……！”Steve感到血腥味涌上了喉口，他咽下了出口的尖叫，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，Steve被绑在后面的手的指关节用力地发白，“Bucky……”他下意识地叫，出口后才发现自己的声音近乎弱不可闻。

“嗯？”接纳他的穴口撕裂了，但血腥气却只是更加助长了Bucky的情欲，粗暴的念头像是有了助燃剂的野火一般在他的心口熊熊燃烧，Bucky低头，他掰开了饱满的臀肉以便更加清晰地看到对方接纳他的部位，粉色的紧窄穴口被他的阴茎撑到最大，每一条褶皱都被撑平，深色的性器和粉色的娇嫩后穴的对比则更加显得色情，他看着红肿的穴口一寸一寸地吞下了他的阴茎，Steve发出了微弱的啜泣声，哑的几乎消散在空气中，“婊子。”Bucky俯在对方耳边说，他重重地整根撞入，饱满的臀肉和胯骨撞击出了肉体的拍打声，而鲜血反而充当了润滑。

Steve被绑在后面的手徒劳地张开和收紧，他被撞的向前，下腹部撞到了桌面非常地疼，掠夺着他的阴茎在体内肆意地横冲直撞，Steve甚至能感到每一条青筋的轮廓，他痛的接近昏过去。或者他真的是一个婊子，他想起了那些辱骂和窃窃私语，那些暗地里的低语和明面上的暗示。或者说他真的是一个婊子，出卖肉体来换取金钱，他干的事又有什么区别？

Bucky揉捏着手里饱满的臀肉，金发青年一直很美，而脆弱和折辱则更加是紧密相连，他抬起了对方的腿，不顾Steve发出的痛呼将对方的左腿压到了桌面上，他抚摸着柔软滑腻的大腿内侧，手指在他们相连部位的边缘轻轻按压，“Bucky！”Steve尖叫。

“嗯。”Bucky心不在焉地应答，他往里捅入了一根手指。金发青年的哭喊反而更加像是催情药，他们紧贴在一起，Bucky似乎能感到自己性器的搏动，和着Steve的心跳，湿热的后穴紧紧地裹着他，Bucky更加向前送，Steve的身体随着他的动作无助地摇晃，他发出了细微的呢喃。

结实的胳膊环住了他的腰，Steve的身体随着对方下半身的动作而无助地摇晃，肉体的拍打和黏腻的水声在室内响起，震荡后回响，Steve却好像能听到阳光下的蝉鸣，喝着海浪拍击沙滩的声响。他的下巴被掐住了，一个掠夺的吻被按在了他的嘴唇上，模糊的视野里的那双灰蓝色眼睛又熟悉又陌生。然后他听到了Bucky的声音。

“我爱你啊，嘿，Steve。”轻柔的声线也像是在午后，棕发的少年握着他的手，像是开玩笑似的语气。那个时候Steve做了什么？

反正无论他做了什么都没有了意义。Steve想要扭过头，但他的下巴却被更加重的掐住。他听到了对方的嗤笑声。

Bucky射精时滚烫的液体冲刷内壁的感觉让Steve想要向前逃，但他的腰被掐住，Steve的腿根发软，他的大腿内侧抖个不停，Bucky放开他时他只能勉强地撑在桌面上。

他的手被解开，一个吻落在了他的耳后，扣在他的臀部的手掌滚烫的让Steve近乎战栗，“明天见，亲爱的Steve。”

棕发的少年脸上的微笑好像被打碎的玻璃一般裂开。  
  
  



End file.
